Virtual assistant devices have become increasingly popular in today's households. Such devices may typically receive a user query in the form of a voice communication and attempt to perform an action in response to the query via a connection to the Internet. In some cases, virtual assistant devices may be configured to communicate with one or more service providers to perform the requested action. As such, the virtual assistant devices may need to authenticate the user with one or more service providers.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.